When life isn't enough
by Silene Arcticus
Summary: Team is in Finland investigating the case. Tony, Kate, Gibbs, McGee and Hayley went on a journey. Tony and Kate's daughter is not quite normal, She is a werewolf like Kate. Who will survive the return trip. Read and find out.


**Ok, this is my Second fic. I really I would be really grateful if you would tell your opinion about this story. I will Write next part of Little bad Girl. Only Hayl is mine. **

- Be careful. I do not want to lose you, too. Less than a month, then I'll get back to you. Tony said to the girl

. - Do not you trust the most that I come back. The girl asked

. - It is not always up to you, they do not like our kind. Tony said.

- I know, they killed my mother. Dad did not have to talk to you about, they do not like our kind, because you are normal. The girl said angrily voice.

For some the darkness someone shot some kind of chips towards the duo. The girl ran terrified into the woods. While running, she would pull the bloody chip scapulas trust and threw it into the air.

The squirrel grabbed the chip and carried it for a short distance before drying it down to goshawk, which flew away.

- Thank you! The girl screamed and continued exhaust journey.

Moon was followed by a girl's journey from the sky. At daybreak the girl had come to the little red house. She opened the door and went inside. It was as cold as the outdoors. Wood-burning stove in the house were some of the goods, but there had not appeared on the period that followed a few months. The upper floor was great. floor, there was not. or a few wooden timber, butter along the girl walked area which had a floor. On the floor was a large sheepskin, a broken bed and a small closet. From the ceiling hung tents and Groundsheet and that sort of thing. In a few hours she got the cottage warm, the fleece is clean and the bed of use compliant. The girl cooked a large saucepan made of deer meat sauce. The door opened. A herd of kids ran in, but stopped to stare at the girl's eyes as round

. - Go on now . A young boy who tried to get past the children in said

. - Hello! He said and looked at her.

- Hello, I'm sorry, I know I should not be here .. The girl said.

- Who are you? Chubby woman asked

. - Ḩayl. The girl replied

. - No. of children go on it. The woman said and directed the children to another room.

- How old are you? The boy asked

. - 21 Ḩayl answered

. - What are you doing here, not that you sould go. The woman said.

- I came here with my father and with my team here at the end, we had to investigate any criminal case. We came a few weeks ago, but we could not get the story a couple of cult group because someone shot my mother. Ḩayl said.

- The cult group? The boy asked.

- They do not believe that we would be normal. The girl replied

. - We are here for three weeks and then we leave. The woman said.

- My dad picks me less than a month, as long as no one is hurt him. The girl said, looking out of the window.

- Keep children parents will come a few days after peeping the situation. The woman said, and left the children to create.

Girl on swing a wooden bucket for the sauce to the bottom.

- Eat! A woman screamed.

Children rushed to the queue in front of Hayley. The boy he put food on the plates of children. Ḩayl hurrying upstairs.

- Hey, the girl went upstairs. The little boy cried.

- She may not go there. The woman said.

Ḩayl sat on sheepskin. The next morning, she found still sitting in the same place. Even at night, he was not like sitting still. Ḩayl would pull his shirt off and walked down to the well to wash her hair. Ice cold water leaked into the girl's shouldres and from there down.

- Hello. The boy said. - Hello. The girl said the boy looked up at the trees bearing.

- You're not gonna like nobody cares about your privacy. The boy said, pausing to look young women.

- How old are you, anyway? Ḩayl asked.

- Old enough for you. 23, The boy replied.

- Oh by the way I'm Timi, but everyone says Stranded. The boy said.

- Aww you're so cute, but quite willingly is not worth a try. She said, and squeezed the most of their hair in water must

. - Why, you're probably the most beautiful man I've ever seen. Stranded said.

- As I said in a cult group did not think I'd be normal, they are right. I'm a werewolf. The girl replied.

- No, you do not nonsense. Stranded said.

- Do not believe it .Your wolrd is full of supernatural creatures such as me and my mother. But I'm not eating any of you. Ḩayl said, taking up his shirt screen pelvis.

- Okay, but why do not you could love me? Stranded asked.

- I do not have feelings. Ḩayl said with a laugh.

- You were sad death of your mother. The boy said

- I know, she is a part of, or was part of an ever-diminishing flock. She said, looking unhappy.

- I have feelings. Stranded said, and walked in with.

- Hey, did you tell anyone? Ḩayl asked.

- I do not. The boy said.

Ḩayl walked in after my son. A few days after the children's parents came to the scene. All were gathered out, Ḩayl sat in the well deck.

- Hello. Man behind Hayley said. Girl take a look at the man. ¨She shivered.

- So remember me? The man asked.

- How could I forget you, you son of a bitch. Ḩayl said.

- You made it seem more like your father away. The man said.

- I'm going so easily fooled, he is normal. You did not do anything to him. Ḩayl said.

- Good, you're not as stupid as I thought. The man said.

- Not my power to make me stupid. The girl said.

- Want to see something? The man asked, and drew from his pocket the two eyes.

Ḩayl turned her gaze away from the eyes.

- I knew you do not stand to see it her eyes. Her eyes are gray and colorless as you all kinds, except your eyes are blue. The man said.

- You son of a bitch. The girl said, and grabbed the eyes of his hand.

- Oh, you're stronger than I thought. A man blurted out.

- Of course, I have everything that you expect to be received. Ḩayl said, and left.

- Maria! I found him. The man shouted to his wife. After a while they left. Ḩayl lay the fleece on.

- Hey, how's it going? 're's been quiet. Stranded said.

- They know. The girl said.

- Who? Stranded asked.

- Those bastards, I should have known that you belong to a cult. Ḩayl said.

- No, it's not like that. My father and some of the other parents is to not me. Stranded said.

- Good-bye. The girl said, and rose to stand. Timi stood in front of the woman, thus preventing the access to the stairs.

- Before I had killed a werewolf immediately, even though I had never met any. But here I was standing opposite the werewolf who is at the same time the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. He said.

- Timi will not help, I want the father, I do not know what those bastards did he. I need him NOW. Ḩayl said, and pushed the Huka path.

- Ḩayl, not here in a few days. We leave today for a few days hiking. It remains to guard the cabins. Timi said.

- You will most resemble your father at all. You put me to guard the house something like a dog. Ḩayl said.

- I'm no or yes. But I just want you and the source of that love me. Stranded said.

- Would you believe I did not already learn to love. And I'm going to leave here tomorrow. Ḩayl said and walked back upstairs.

- Yes, you will learn. Timi said, and landed on the ground floor and pack.

Children playing in the garden prior to departure.

- Miss Ḩayl, arent you coming? one girl asked.

- I do not. Ḩayl said. Others went away. The girl was sitting on her sheepskin, thinking about her father. After three days, the people returned to the camp. Three men was on the yard.

- Hey you guys about the program! The little girl cried.

- No, it's not fiction. One of them said.

- It's my favorite show, Fortunately, Kate was killed, by the way Ziva is'd Offspring series. The boy said.

- Do not talk about my wife like that. Tony said angrily.

- Ye have not been married, you hated her, and she with you. The boy said.

- We have had, or has daughter to. Tony said.

- Let's not have! The boy cried.

- Yes, I guess I know my own daughter. Tony said.

- What about the relationship to Ziva? One girl asked.

- Shee is a friend of mine. Tony replied.

- What about your daughter? The boy asked.

- What about Her? Tony asked.

- None. The boy replied.

- I'm here to ask you have you seen this girl? Gibbs asked, and looked like Hayley picture.

- Daddy?! Ḩayl kept on the edge of the forest.

- Ḩayl! Gibbs said and pointed finger pressure mouht. Girl licking a drop of blood out of her lips. Ḩayl ran into the arms of Tony's.

- I was so worried about you. Tony said.

- Same to you. The girl replied.

- We agreed not to hunt. Gibbs said.

- I'm sorry, had to, had to be dismantled to one of anger. Ḩayl said, and held out a closed fist above his father's hand.

- What is it? Tony asked.

- Her .. well you know .. her eyes. Ḩayl said, and opened her fist. Tony's eyes dropped to the hand.

- Where did you get those? Gibbs asked.

- The bastards were here a few days ago. Ḩayl said. - All right, missy leave immediately. Tony said, and grabbed the girl by the arm.

- Not yet, tomorrow. Prey was not completed. Ḩayl said, licking her lips, revealing a much higher angle of teeth.

- Sometimes I have to just so hard to understand you. Tony said. The girl began to laugh.

- You do not go anywhere alone then. Tony added.

- All right, who's coming to watch. Ḩayl said, and smiled slightly.

- Where are you going? Tony asked.

- Eat. Ḩayl said. Tony glanced at Gibbs and McGee's direction.

- Nope not my daughter. I would not like to see the wolf tore the flesh off the bones. McGee said, and disappeared into the cabin with the Gibbs

. - Shall we go? Tony asked.

- Of course, I have a ravenous appetite. Hayley said, and laughed. After a while they walked in the dark of the forest, before giving instincts of power. A large black wolf walked right next to Tony's.

- Ḩayl? Tony said. The wolf looked up at the man. Then it jumped to a high leaps deer carcass attacked. Tony sat on mossy rock in a little repulsive to wacht wolf eating. Only when the bones were pure wolf stopped meals etc. It licked her lips and muzzle. Ḩayl walked next to him and pushed it gently into the side

. - Uh oh you will not succeed. Tony said, and jumped on top of the wolf. For a time the duo wrestling with a damp moss, until finally the wolf was standing on Tony's chest.

- All right, you win again. Tony said, and pushed the wolf off her.

- Come on let's go. Tony said, get up and started walking. Ḩayl succeeded her father from a short distance. Pruning crash across Tony's face. The wolf fell right to the ground. Tony showed his gun dark. Ḩayl attack in the dark, the branches were broken and moss were flying around. Moments later, the wolf walked the dark brown hare teeth

. - You gotta be kidding me. Tony said and put his gun back in its case. Brown hare struggled and fought her Spirit for a while, however, before Ḩayl bit of its neck broken.

- Now you will. Tony said, and wrapped the rope around the neck of a wolf. Hayley does not have the time to understand her father's use, but eventually agreed to pass the rope behind like dogs

. - Ḩayl you do not have to die. You are like a dog. Do not get mad at me now. But I do not want to die because of what you have. Tony said, and stared at the wolf's eyes. One of the riiti grunt in response. Ḩayl was not going to agree to live like a dog, just to be able to avoid jotai necessary. The edge of the forest on arrival Ḩayl captured by the human body itself. She tumbled off the rope on her neck .

- I'm going to die, but not their bullets. Remember if you do not carve me bury me, then I will come back. Ḩayl said, wiping a tear from his face.

- What do you come back. Girl in gold when you are dead, dead, I've lost you at the time. I can not get you back any longer, you know. Do you understand? Tony cried hysterically.

- Hey, calm down. If I'm in one piece, I promise I will return back to you. Ḩayl said cool and walked in with. Tony came to the girl behind the house and rose to the upper floor assistant. The night seemed like it would never run out. Ḩayl sat outside the door. Three men dressed in a white robe stepped into the darkness. Hayley knew that these men had killed her mother and friends.

- Like you're waiting for us. One of them said, and grabbed the girls arms.

**Ok, did you like it? Please reviesw. **


End file.
